A night for Jane and Maura to remember
by Tvshowfandom15
Summary: Jane goes over to Maura's house after work and a steamy dream makes them both act upon their feelings for each other. Rizzles. I do not own any of these characters or the show. Rated M.
1. A night for Jane and Maura to remember

Last time I was here was when me and Maura was laid on her bed together because of that stupid motherfucker Hoyt. Ever since Maura and I had shared a bed together I couldn't stop thinking about her. How thoughtful she was when she comforted me and made me laugh, that big smile she shone at me to make me happy, it made my heart stop.

Now, I'm back at her house again and I didn't even intend to be here. After I left the precinct I got into my car and started to drive by the time I'd realised where I was, I knew I couldn't leave without going to see her. I had already text Maura previously in the day, to tell her I was going to my own apartment after I had gotten off from work so, she didn't need to worry about me. And now I'm stood at her door with my arm raised and my hand in a fist ready to knock.  
knock* *knock*

Maura opened the door wearing her night gown and damn she looked perfect. "Hey" I said sheepishly.

"Hello Jane, I thought you said you was going straight to your apartment tonight"

"Ahhh fuck she had to bring it up straight away didn't she.

"Well I thought you might want to watch a movie together after the day we've had" As I was saying this I noticed a smile appear on her face as she stood aside and motioned for me to come in.

"I hope you don't mind me coming here unexpectedly" I shouted.

"She'd already made her way over to the fridge to get me my beer, before I'd even taken my coat off.  
"Jane, would you like me to order us some food?" She shouted back  
"Oooooo can you order some Chinese from that place you took me to the other day please" I shouted back, as I made my way to the couch I heard her on the phone ordering what I eat without even thinking about it. Tonight was the night I was going to make my move. I wasn't sure how but it was only 19:45 so I had all night and we aren't due in tomorrow unless we get a body.  
"The food should be here within the next 30 minutes" she said as she approached me with my beer holding it for me to take"  
"Thanks Maur I needed this" I said in a raspy voice.  
"Jane if you want to go and get into an attire that would be more appropriate I don't mind"  
"How could she even ask this when I don't even have any clothes here..fuck.  
"Just then I noticed how close she was to me on the couch so I stood up quickly, placed my beer on the coffee table and said "I just need to pee" I didn't even look back but, I could feel Maura's eyes watching me as I left the room. Was it just me or did Maura maybe feel something the other night too.  
"As soon as I reached the bathroom I splashed water over my face, flushed the toilet and straightened myself out. As I looked in the mirror I found myself muttering "you've got this relax" over and over again. Then, a knock on the door and the door handle being turned brought me back to reality, then I heard "Jane you've been in there a while are you alright?" I could hear the concern in her voice. I opened the door and instantly smelt the smell of a freshly cooked Chinese in my nostrils.

"I'm fine Maura you don't need to check on me all the time, I'm okay" I said it convincingly enough for Maura to smile and reach across and stroke my arm.  
"The food is here" is all Maura said before taking off back toward the living room. I was hot on her heels admiring that perfect ass she has, damn it's perfect just like her.

"After we ate Maura went off to fetch me something comfortable to wear before we sat down to watch a movie of her choice.  
"okay so, here are some shorts and a jumper that should fit you" she said whilst passing them to me. I reached for them and instantly realised how short the shorts were. "Erm... Maura are you sure these are my size?" I said quietly whilst staring at how short they looked. "Jane I'm sure now can you please hurry up whilst I choose a movie otherwise we will not finish the movie in time for bed." At this statement I made my way to go and get changed.

By the time I had gotten back into the living room Maura was sat on the couch with a blanket over her and a fresh glass of wine for her and a fresh bottle of beer for me. As I sat down on the couch, she motioned for me to sit closer so we could share the blanket. Of course i agreed because I couldn't say no to her beautiful eyes. Just then the movie started and I saw the start up screen and it said "50 shades" that's when I quickly took my beer and took a long, long drink avoiding eye contact with Maura and the TV.  
"After the awkwardness of sitting with my bestfriend watching a film full of nudity it finally ended and I turned my head to see Maura was sound asleep. I reached and grabbed the remote, turned off the TV and DVD player and snuggled into Maura and tried to get to sleep myself.

"I must have been asleep for a good couple of hours but suddenly, I felt myself jerk awake. I had been laid with my face in between Maura's breasts and my arms were underneath her bum. I could hear whimpering and crying and that's when I realised Maura was still asleep and was having some sort of dream.  
"Ooh" "oooh" Maura cried whilst panting.  
I didn't know what to do, I still had my arms underneath her and I could tell how aroused she was as I saw how pink and flushed her cheeks were. That's when it happened, Maura's hands started trailing down my body, she slipped beneath my shorts. I quickly reacted by pulling them back out and placing them back beside her. What the fuck was going on, why was I pulling her hands out when this was what I wanted in the first place. I was lost in thought when a hand started to squeeze my breast and I froze I tried to move it but she was latching on strong. Then her other hand trailed inside my shorts and into my pants. I looked at her face and I could see she was biting her lip trying to stop her moans. It was at that moment her fingers started stroking my folds. I moaned and tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me. I was so wet but I couldn't let this go on, she was asleep and she didn't know what she was doing. Her fingers kept teasing my folds and god it was making me so horny but I had to do something so I started to try and wake Maura up, I had to try. "Maura you need to wake up right now" I started to shake her a bit but this caused her to slip a finger into me, this caused me to moan out, loudly.  
"Maura oh Maura please wake up" I moaned. I could feel her finger moving inside me causing my hips to rub against her hand. "Maura oh Maura" was all I could get out then, she added another finger. "MAURA" I screamed. This seemed to work as Maura shot up all confused but with her fingers still inside me. As soon as Maura realised what was going on she jumped up and quickly started to run into the kitchen.

"Oh god Jane I am so sorry I didn't know what I was doing" she cried whilst staring at the floor.  
"Maura calm down please" I said as I approached her.

"No Jane I'm so sorry I was so inappropriate and I need to apologise for that" as soon as I saw her eyes tear up I grabbed her and kissed her. The kiss became heated very quickly, Maura was running her tongue along my lip asking for entrance so, I gave it to her. After what seemed like hours we both pulled away staring at each other.

"Maura I've wanted that for a while now" I whispered.

"Jane kiss me again" she demanded so I did. The kiss wasn't the only thing going on this time Maura was running her arms up and down my body and I had somehow unknowingly lifted Maura onto the island in her kitchen.

"After the kiss had ended all clothing had been ripped off and thrown on the floor and Maura was now on top of me on the islands rubbing or wet centres together. I could hear the sound of them rubbing together and it sounded so, so good. Maura had one of my nipples in her mouth sucking, biting and licking it. My hand trailed down her body towards her centre.

"Oh god Maura" I panted "don't stop".

"Jane you feel so right underneath me" she breathed on my neck. My hand was now in between us both and I was stroking her centre, teasing her folds and rubbing her engorged clit whilst she was screaming my name, "Jane" 'Jane" "Jane oh god yes". This was all the encouragement I needed to slip two fingers into her and start pushing in and out of her slowly.

"Ja.." was all she got out before my lips attacked hers.

"Jane I'm so close" she screamed. So, I moved my thumb to encircle her clit and push my fingers into her faster and harder.

"Oh Jesus, Jane I'm gonna cum" she screamed.

"Maura, let go beautiful" I whispered into her ear.

"Jane Jane yes yes yes Jane" she panted as she squirted her juices all over me. I attacked her lips again and carried on moving my fingers inside her slowly and gently as she rode out her orgasm.

"Maura, Jane are you in here" was the last thing I wanted to hear and before we realised it, the side door was being opened and ma was walking in, she screamed as she saw us laid on the kitchen island naked, with Maura laid on top of me and my fingers inside her and her juices dripping all over me.

"Omg what the hell do you two think you are doing..." Ma screamed so loudly that, I think my eardrum burst.

Maybe a one shot I don't know depends on you guys... Reviews will be appreciated and taken into account.


	2. Feelings for Jane

_Previously..._

 _"Maura, Jane are you in here" was the last thing I wanted to hear and before we realised it, the side door was being opened and ma was walking in, she screamed as she saw us laid on the kitchen island naked, with Maura laid on top of me and my fingers inside her and her juices dripping all over me._

 _"Omg what the hell do you two think you are doing..." Ma screamed so loudly that, I think my eardrum burst._

\

"Omg Jesus Maura get off of my daughter and cover yourselves up right this minute" Ma screamed.

By this time Maura had jumped off of me and had ran off in the direction of her bedroom. I was close behind, making sure to keep myself fully covered as Ma had turned back around and had the most awful look on her face I've ever seen. By the time I had made my way into the bedroom I could see the en suite door was shut and I could hear Maura moving around in there.

"Ma stay in there please we will be out in a moment okay" I screamed as I slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Maura you need to come out and face this with me you can't leave to face this alone you know what ma is like, please Maura" I pleaded so quietly so ma wouldn't hear.

Maura must have heard the need in my voice because this made her open the door and stand in the doorway staring at me.

"Jane I think you should cover yourself up if we are going to speak to your mother" she whispered. I literally jumped into her hugging her forgetting I was still naked and Maura was now fully dressed.

"Okay, okay I'm just going to borrow your sheet for a while if that's okay" I said running over to her bed to wrap the bed sheet around my body. As I turned back to face Maura she looked upset but hell, I don't blame her after what has just happened.

"That is perfectly fine" she said whilst giving me a fake weak smile.

"Jane, Maura am I going to have to drag you two out of that room by your ears or are you going to come and give me an explanation as to what I just witnessed" Ma shouted from the kitchen.

As Maura approached the bedroom door I walked over to her and grabbed her hips and pushed her up against the door before she could open it whispering "It's going to be okay" into her ear. She just froze, looked at me and pushed me away so she could open the door. I watched her walk off in disbelief.

It had already been 5 minutes since Maura had walked off and I was still stood in her bedroom not daring to move from the spot I was stood in.

"Jane get your ass in here now young lady" Ma shouted. God I wish she would stop shouting at me.

As I approached the kitchen I saw Maura stood near the sink looking away and my ma stood at the opposite side of the island staring at her. The closer I got the more I could feel myself getting nervous and agitated.

"Hey ma" I said sheepishly as I sat at the island.

"Jane are you going to explain all of this to me because as yet Maura hasn't said a word" ma said whilst giving me her evil eyes.

I just looked up at Maura who still had her back facing us. Ma was just staring at me waiting for an answer when I looked at her. What the hell was I supposed to say, why won't Maura look at me, why is this so complicated?!

"Ma I don't know what you need me to explain, I'm pretty sure you got the idea of what was going on from the view you got of us"

"Well Jane how about first you tell me how long you and Maura have been doing this… this erm, how long have you and Maura been sleeping together?"

"Omg ma why do you have to know everything can't you just stay out of it, can't you see Maura and I are already embarrassed enough" I practically screamed.

As I said this Maura turned around to look at me, I saw pain in her eyes, she looked so sad.

"Angela I am sorry you had to witness that, this however is the first time Jane and I have had sexual intercourse together"

"Yeah ma it was the first time and it was only because Maura had a dream about me, it was reckless we know that now, right Maur"

"I'm sorry Jane but if that is how you feel then I suggest you leave because maybe it was reckless but reckless has gotten us to this stage and I'm ready to become more than just best friends but, if you want to use me for sex then I suggest THAT YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT THIS MINUTE"

"Maura I…"

"Jane I don't need a pathetic excuse from you just leave before I say something I regret please"

"Jane honey I think you should head back to your apartment for the night" ma said whilst expressing no emotion at all.

"WHAT THE HELL MA YOU'RE TAKING MAURA'S SIDE OVER YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS"

"NO JANE I'M SAYING I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE BEFORE YOU OR MAURA HAVE AN ARGUMENT WHERE YOU SAY SOMETHING YOU WILL REGRET IN THE MORNING"

"I'm out of here" I screamed whilst grabbing my clothes and heading for the door.

As I approached the door I turned to look at Maura who was crying and I slammed my fist through the wall before walking out and slamming the door behind me.

"Jane"

"Maura honey let her go, I'll check on her later.

"Angela I'm so sorry, I love Jane and I thought that she loved me but I was clearly mistaken.

"Oh Maura honey come here" Angela said as she rushed over to hug and comfort Maura.

At about 2am Angela's phone buzzed and she looked over to Maura sound asleep on the couch and as she approached her phone she saw the text was from Jane.

 **Ma I fucked up and I know that can you keep Maura at home for an extra 10 minutes in the morning so I can talk to her please?! –Jane**

Angela smiled as she read the text and replied quickly with one word.

 **Ok –Ma**

Angela made her way over to the couch to place a blanket over Maura and kiss her forehead a goodnight kiss and then she made her way over to the other couch to get some sleep herself. Not like she was going to get much after the night she's just had.


	3. The Day After the Fight

_Previously..._

 _At about 2am Angela's phone buzzed and she looked over to Maura sound asleep on the couch and as she approached her phone she saw the text was from Jane._

 _ **Ma I fucked up and I know that can you keep Maura at home for an extra 10 minutes in the morning so I can talk to her please?! –Jane**_

 _Angela smiled as she read the text and replied quickly with one word._

 _ **Ok –Ma**_

 _Angela mad her way over to the couch to place a blanket over Maura and kiss her forehead a goodnight kiss and then she made her way over to the other couch to get some sleep herself. Not like she was going to get much after the night she's just had._

\

As I looked at the clock I saw it was only 03:30 so I still had time to prepare my speech for Maura about how sorry I was. I needed to explain the reason for my reaction to my ma and how I had shouted at her too. As I looked at myself in the mirror I could see the blood dripping to the floor from my hand injury. I couldn't be bothered to clean it up, what I needed, was a strong drink to help me through this. I walked over to my fridge and saw I only had 2 bottles of beer left so, I decided to leave them where they were and get myself a harder drink. I headed over to my cabinet that was stocked with whiskey that Frankie had bought me for, whenever he came round and needed something strong. I still had 2 bottles left from the times he had been round. 1 bottle was full and unopened and the other was half full so, I reached for the full bottle and poured myself a drink.

The next thing I know is my phone is ringing and my door is being pounded on by my mother's fist. I felt pain all over my body and that's when I realised where I was. I was laid on the floor on broken glass. It seems like I must have passed out and collapsed onto my glass coffee table and gone straight through it. I could hear my ma shouting through the door but I couldn't make out what she was saying, my ears were ringing from the pounding in my head. I chose to ignore my phone and of course my ma and I headed straight into my bedroom. I looked in my mirror and was shocked at the image staring back at me, I had blood running down my face from a large gash on my forehead and smaller cuts on my face. I had blood all over my arms from small gashes on my arms and then, I looked further down and saw a large piece of glass sticking out of my hip. _Fuck_. That's when the pain hit me, it hadn't hurt until I had noticed it. I couldn't bring myself to pull it out so, I just made my way back into my living room to my phone and then I dialled Maura's number. It rang twice and then it hit me, the reason why my ma had been banging on my door and shouting. Although, my ma had given up after I had headed into the bedroom which was unusual for her as she never gave up. I quickly hung up the call and rang Korsak to let him know that I was taking a personal day. He knew something was wrong as my voice was raspier than normal and I had winced a couple of times whilst talking to him but, he knew better to question me as I wasn't in the mood.

With the pain in my hip getting too much, I made my way over to the rest of the whiskey and took a big swig and just slumped down the wall with the bottle in my hand as a way to stop the pain. The more I drank the more the pain began to subside.

The next thing I heard was the sound of my door being kicked open and Korsak and Frost coming rushing in all guns blazing. They must have seen me because they came rushing to my side shouting if there was anyone in my apartment with me so, I just shook my head no. They both looked so worried so I just gave them my Rizzoli grin to show them that I was okay. And then I heard the sound of heels on the wooden floor, the pace was slow at the beginning but then the pace became faster. And that's when I saw what was causing the sound, Maura was running towards me with a pained look on her face.

"Jane oh my god what happened" she cried as she knelt down next to me. "I'm fine Maura, I had a bit too much to drink after our fight last night and I much have passed out onto my table" I said whilst motioning my head to the glass smashed on the floor. "Maura is she going to be okay" Frost and Korsak said almost simultaneously. "We need to call for a bus or take her to the hospital right now" Maura cried. "No I am not going to hospital, can't you just pull it out and stitch me up here" I practically cried. "Jane you know I don't like working on live patients and after last night you don't really deserve my help" she said whilst looking so hurt. Korsak and Frost just looked at each other confused at what had happened last night. "Janie we are taking you to the hospital right now" Korsak demanded but, the way he said it, it was so soft and gentle you could see how much he cared about me. "No Korsak I'm not going to the hospital I will just pull it out myself if Maura wont help me" "Jane you might have hit an artery you can't just pull it out" Maura practically shouted at me. "Maura if you won't then I will, it's your choice" I said emotionless. "Jane you cannot put me in this position how dare you after last night, I only came to make sure nothing major had happened to you, other than that I could not care less. You hurt my feelings last night, you used me for sex and then you didn't even bother to stay sober enough to apologise this morning" Maura shouted and stood up to turn away from me. Frost and Korsak just looked at each other with their mouth's wide open in shock at what the doctor had just said. "Jane me and Korsak are going to wait outside your apartment for 5 minutes to give you and Maura some time to talk" Frost whispered. And then they both turned to head for the door, closing it behind them.

"Maura look at me please" I pleaded to her. "I'm sorry about last night, I was just so embarrassed that my mother walked in on us... having sex" I whispered the last part. "You know what Maura I realised something last night before all of this happened" I said gesturing towards the glass in my hip and the glass all over the floor. "You aren't just my best friend, you mean more to me than that, it wasn't just sex at all. I love you Maura, I'm so sorry I didn't realise this before but I do, its the truth and I care about you so much, hell I'd even die for you" I said in a shaky raspy voice.

"Jane" Maura practically whispered. She had tears streaming down her face. "I love you too but you hurt me last night, you made me think that all you wanted was sex and then you nearly drank yourself to death"

"I know and I'm so sorry Maura" I said as the lump in my throat began to stop anymore words flowing.

I looked at Maura and she had her back turned to me again, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and give her a big hug but, I couldn't because of the glass sticking out of my hip. That's when I made the decision, I was going to pull it out right now myself. As I grabbed onto the piece of glass I saw that Frost and Korsak had began entering my apartment, they looked at me and knew what I was going to do. "Jane don't do it" Frost shouted. The next few seconds were in slow motion, Frost and Korsak began running over to stop me and Maura was turning around to look at me. And then I did it, I pulled the large piece of glass out "arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me and I threw the piece of glass to the floor next to me and then, I saw the blood begin to pour out of the large deep gash on my hip as everything around me went black. The last thing I heard before the darkness, was Maura screaming my name as loud as she possibly could.


	4. Trip to the hospital for Jane and Maura

_"Maura look at me please" I pleaded to her. "I'm sorry about last night, I was just so embarrassed that my mother walked in on us... having sex" I whispered the last part. "You know what Maura I realised something last night before all of this happened" I said gesturing towards the glass in my hip and the glass all over the floor. "You aren't just my best friend, you mean more to me than that, it wasn't just sex at all. I love you Maura, I'm so sorry I didn't realise this before but I do, its the truth and I care about you so much, hell I'd even die for you" I said in a shaky raspy voice._

 _"Jane" Maura practically whispered. She had tears streaming down her face. "I love you too but you hurt me last night, you made me think that all you wanted was sex and then you nearly drank yourself to death"_

 _"I know and I'm so sorry Maura" I said as the lump in my throat began to stop anymore words flowing._

 _I looked at Maura and she had her back turned to me again, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and give her a big hug but, I couldn't because of the glass sticking out of my hip. That's when I made the decision, I was going to pull it out right now myself. As I grabbed onto the piece of glass I saw that Frost and Korsak had began entering my apartment, they looked at me and knew what I was going to do. "Jane don't do it" Frost shouted. The next few seconds were in slow motion, Frost and Korsak began running over to stop me and Maura was turning around to look at me. And then I did it, I pulled the large piece of glass out "arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me and I threw the piece of glass to the floor next to me and then, I saw the blood begin to pour out of the large deep gash on my hip as everything around me went black. The last thing I heard before the darkness, was Maura screaming my name as loud as she possibly could._

\

The wait for the ambulance to arrive felt like years for Maura. The wound was pouring so much blood that the pressure of Maura's hands on top of the wound wasn't even able to slightly stop the bleeding. Jane laid so lifeless slumped against the wall and it made Maura's heart sink the fact a few moments ago this beautiful brave detective had confessed her love for the her and now Maura may see the love of her life die right beneath her. Once the paramedics made it into Jane's apartment the room started to spin and Maura began to feel sick and dizzy, if it wasn't for Korsak and Frost grabbing both of her arms then Maura was sure that she would have passed out on the floor next to Jane.

"Maura it's going to be okay, just make sure you let the paramedics know everything that you saw injury wise" Frost said quietly but sternly.

Maura stood in silence as the paramedics were working to stop the bleeding and get Jane stable enough to be moved and taken to the ambulance.

"Doc you need to tell them all the details" Korsak said loudly as if trying to wake Maura from the trance she was in.

"Yes, yes I know Detective Frost has already told me Sergeant" Maura spat out, it sounded more harsh than she had first intended but Maura was not concerned for one minute as to whether or not she had offended Korsak and Frost.

"Ma'am we need to know what happened and what injuries you have seen right this instance" shouted one of the paramedics knelt over Jane.

"When I arrived she was slumped against the wall with that large piece of glass over there sticking into her hip, the laceration is approximately 2 inches deep and 20 centimeters wide. She also has several lacerations to her body and face from the glass coffee table and lacerations to her knuckles from striking the wall in my home last night"

Maura was slowly trying to remember everything and trying to stay composed and professional so she could help the paramedics all she could so Jane would get the best treatment she so desperately required. The paramedics listened to every word Maura said with intense concentration. The details Maura was able to give gave the paramedics the knowledge as to what medical treatment Jane needed for her to be stable enough to be transported to hospital to get the surgery she needed. Jane laid pale and lifeless with her eyes closed looking awful and pained and not being able to do anything pained Maura. Korsak and Frost tried to get Maura to leave the apartment and get into their police cruiser to head to the hospital before the ambulance so they would be there when Jane arrived but Maura was being as stubborn as Jane usually is and demanded they go and she would accompany Jane in the ambulance, the boys not wanting to upset Maura anymore did as they were told and left the apartment ready to go to the hospital.

The paramedics loaded Jane into the ambulance with Maura hot on their heels jumping into the back with Jane never once letting go of Jane's hand.

"Maur" Jane groaned quietly.

"Jane it's going to be okay we are on our way to the hospital now, the piece of glass I specifically told you needed removing at a hospital is going to need surgery because you stupidly pulled it out" Maura shouted, surprising herself at the amount of anger she had toward Jane even when Jane was in a bad way.

"Maur, no hospital" groaned Jane.

"Jane we are on our way to the hospital right now and I will not allow you to not undergo the surgery you need to save your life" Maura demanded loudly.

"Maur I'm so sorry please stop being angry with me" Jane pleaded softly to Maura, a tear forming in the corners of Jane's eyes.

This made Maura start to cry too as, she did not know herself why she was so angry with the detective when they had both just confessed their love for each other in the last 24 hours, Maura should not be angry with Jane even if Jane had just disobeyed her and done something so stupid enough to injure herself badly again.

\

The wait in the hospital's family room was silent as Angela, Tommy, Frankie, Frost and Korsak all sat there looking at Maura unsure as to what they should say to her now that they knew what had happened the previous night. Maura quietly sat sobbing to herself and every 30 seconds she would look up at the clock wondering when a doctor would come and tell them some more information. The last time a doctor had been in to update them was at 13:30 when the doctor performing Jane's surgery came to tell them what the surgery would involve and how long the surgery usually takes. The doctor had said he would be back to inform them of any more news after the surgery was completed, it was now 17:48 and the surgery had been going on for 4 hours and 18 minutes however, the doctor had said it usually only took 3 hours and 30 minutes. This was therefore, making Maura even more nervous as Maura knew what it meant if a surgery took longer than anticipated because she was a doctor herself and a complication must have occurred for the surgery to still be in progress.

"Maura sweetie why don't you come over here and sit next to me" Angela said calmy and gently.

"Yeah come sit with ma, she will make you feel better even though Janie is fighting for her life because she drank too much because of you" Frankie said harshly whilst staring sharply into Maura's eyes.

"Frankie apologise this instance, none of this is Maura's fault Janie was stupid enough to drink herself into a state like that and Maura only asked her to leave her house after Jane was unkind to her" stated Angela angrily.

"Angela I am fine sat over here by myself but thank you" Maura said quietly.

Just as Angela was about to scold Frankie again for not apologising to poor Maura, the door to the room swung open and the doctor that had performed Jane's surgery walked in. Everyone in the room quickly jumped to their feet and walked to where the doctor was standing.

"Jane is in recovery, the surgery went well however there were some complications however, Jane should fully recover but the next few hours are critical as to whether or not the surgery was 100% successful" the doctor stated matter of factly.

"Thank you Doc" Korsak, Frost, Angela, Frankie and Tommy all said in unison.

Maura just walked back to where she was sat previous and sat back down leaving everyone in the room to wonder what Maura was thinking and whether or not Maura was going to talk to the doctor, doctor to doctor and demand to know how they had treated Jane medically like she has usually done however, Maura felt numb and was unsure what to do with herself. The doctor left the room after telling them all that Jane would be allowed a couple of visitors in the next 4 hours as Jane should have woken up and the medicine they gave her to put her to sleep should be wearing off a lot by that time. Frankie sat down staring at Maura with disbelief, thinking that Maura did not care about Jane and Jane was everything Frankie wants to be, Jane was Frankie's idol so he was not going to allow the doctor to sit there and say nothing when his sister was fighting for her life because of Maura. Frankie had always liked Maura a lot, Maura had always been so kind and gentle in Frankie's opinion however, now Frankie was questioning his judgement about the doctor.

"So I guess we can all take it in turns to go and see Janie, Ma, Tommy and I will go see her first then Korsak and Frost you can go in and see her after" Frankie said piercingly whilst staring at Maura.

Maura felt the hatred from Frankie aimed towards her and she needed to escape this cramped room and get some fresh air to clear her head. Maura gathered together all of her belongings and began to walk to the door to leave. As Maura opened the door and began to leave she stopped, turned back at all the faces looking at her in disbelief and said "I'm clearly not wanted here and Frankie keeps telling me that I am not so, I shall return later when you have all left, to see to Jane myself" Maura turned back and left without turning to look behind her at all of the confused faces she had left.

"Frankie that was very rude of you, you cannot blame Maura for what happened to Janie. You should apologise to Maura as soon as you next see her, I am certain that if Janie knew what you have been doing to Maura she would be very unhappy and possibly want to shoot you" Angela said sternly.

"I'm sorry ma but for now I can't even face Maura without wanting to shout at her for hurting Janie the way she did, you should be taking my side not Maura's side, Janie and I are your family not Maura. I'm out of here, I need to calm down and you nagging at me is not helping ma, I'll be back later when you promise to stop moaning at me" and with that Frankie got up and left, leaving Frost, Korsak, Angela and Tommy all sat quietly discussing Jane and everything that had happened.


End file.
